


Definitely Worth The Hangover

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Strangest things definitely go down in a Ridonculous Race afterparty. And for one drunk surfer dude in the form of Brody, the side-effects may prove quite effective for him, especially with a certain police cadet.





	Definitely Worth The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series nor its spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Both of those franchises and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this was a request that was made by one of my friends on Facebook. So here you go!

The Ridonculous Race after-party was growing out of control. And 'out of control' was what the entire party wanted.

A mixture of drinks (both alcoholic and non-alcoholic) had infested the entire place, the killer dubstep music blaring all throughout the auditorium, and various people getting down on the dance floor to some Shrillex. No doubt, this after-party was at its best and rowdiest as it was.

Especially for the winners of the Ridonculous Race, Geoff and Brody. Alongside Geoff's girlfriend Bridgette (who decided to fly out to Toronto from Australia), the two surfer dudes were busy having the time of their lives down at a coffee table filled with booze for the adults to drink. With them of course were four of their Ridonculous Race castmates: Devin, Ryan, Rock and Spud. The seven were busy having an adults only drinking game. Dwayne and Kelly would have joined them as well, but they were too busy getting flirty with each other on the dance floor.

So far, Brody took most of the damage, downing many drinks as possible. Yet he still managed to remain his stability in one piece. For the rest of the guests, Rock was the most sober out of the seven, therefore not taking at least one drink from a game of quarters. Ryan and Geoff had only one drink, Bridgette had three, Devin had four and Spud had only five. Brody by far, had downed only seven shots of Mike's Hard Lemonade down his throat. It was usually a miracle he was still standing otherwise he would have laid half-dead on the floor.

By now, it was Rock's turn to spin the bottle of who was gonna have to drink, albeit if he manages to get his quarter onto the cup first.

"Oooooh, looks like it's my lucky day, man!" Rock smirked.

"Ah, g-go ahead," Brody stuttered drunkenly. "Do your worst, b-b-bra!"

"Okay, but just remember, you take that eighth drink and you're automatically eliminated!" Rock warned me with a smirk again.

"You... you won't get it," Brody chuckled. "I p-p-promise you you'll m-miss..."

"All right, don't say I warned ya, buddy." Rock replied.

Using perfect aim and precision, Rock flicked the quarter on the table...

...

...

...and bounced onto the shot glass.

"Boo-yeah, you're out!" Geoff exclaimed. "Rock got you good!"

"Ah, t-t-this sucks." Brody stuttered as he grabbed the glass.

Grasping it onto his hand, the hispanic surfer dude drank and chugged the entire fluid of Mike's Hard Lemonade down his throat. And then, he took one huge gulp, which made his brain act all jumbly in response.

And before anyone knew it, Brody finally fell to the floor.

"Owwwwww..." Brody groaned. "These d-d-drinking games suck, man..."

"Don't worry, bro. You'll have better luck next time." Geoff reassured him. "Wanna sit by the chairs to cool off?"

"Sure, as l-l-long as I don't vomit all over you." Brody nodded weakly.

"I'll take that as a yes, bro." Geoff nodded back. "Let's help him out, Bridge."

"Right!" Bridgette said as she wrapped Brody's arm around her shoulder.

In a team effort, both Geoff and Bridgette managed to carry off a drunken Brody over to the stands where they laid him to sit for a while.

"You want us to get you something, Brody?" The surfer girl said in concern.

"Nah, I j-j-just wanna... I just wanna sit, t-t-that's all." Brody stuttered drunkenly again.

"Okay, if you need anything, we'll be with the drunks, okay?" Geoff said, patting his shoulder.

However, all Brody could respond was a thumbs up, which obviously meant 'yes' to Total Drama's first power couple. Geoff and Bridgette soon went back to their drinking game, leaving Brody to wander his precious mind somewhere. The entire room spun around him so much, he was falling right in La-La Land right away.

"Huh, I wonder if there's any tail for me to yank on...?" Brody said to himself, still in a drunken state of mood.

Back at the dance floor, a plus-sized woman dressed in police gear and decked in her signature blue hat stepped out of the crowd, also feeling a bit of drunken tenacity as well. Everyone who had watched her knew who she was, possibly because of her close friendship with her cadet/partner, Sanders. She was always a brash woman, who always loved playing the role of 'bad cop' compared to Sanders's 'good cop' role.

MacArthur stumbled a bit like a zombie, obviously warped out of her mind.

"Just so you know Sister, I got a lot of dancing skills than you could ever have on the ice, ya Elsa ripoff!" MacArthur drunkenly shouted, possibly over to Josee.

Drunk as hell herself (although not as much), MacArthur approached the stands and took a seat, not even noticing that Brody was sitting across from her.

"This party sucks butt." MacArthur drunkenly declared. "I've been down on that dance floor and so far, there's not a man I could at least grope."

"You're telling me." Brody shouted out beside her.

Somehow, the police cadet looked to see Brody slumped right by the seat sitting right next to her.

"Wow, you look like you got your ass kicked," MacArthur smirked. "What happened to you? Did you lose a fight to a paper cup?"

"Even worse, I l-l-lost in a drinking game." Brody said, still slurring his words.

"Well, looks like we ain't alone there." She chuckled.

"What? Ya... you lost in a drinking game as well?" Brody raised his eyebrow.

"Nah, man. We're both drunk!" MacArthur chuckled.

"Dang." Brody said, hiccuping a bit.

Somehow, the pain started getting to Brody's head. Apparently, those drinks were more than enough to send his brain aching all around his brain stems. Only one more drink like that, and Brody could kiss this party goodbye and say hello to a hospital bed. So, he needed to call it quits for now.

"Hey, m-m-my head hurts," Brody slurred to MacArthur. "Can you take me to my hotel room."

"Well, since I can't stand to see a faithful citizen drooling half-dead like a zombie, sure." MacArthur nodded as she managed to pick up Brody by her shoulder. "Will you promise not to drool all over as I carry you?"

"Is that... is that a trick question?" The surfer dude replied.

"I'll take it as a yes, then." She nodded.

With Brody carried around in her shoulder, MacArthur carefully managed to carry him out of the auditorium and right to the elevator of the hotel they were staying at.

"Okay, which one's your room?" MacArthur asked him.

"Room 6-something..." Brody achingly replied.

"Eh, good enough for me?" MacArthur shrugged as she pressed the button that said "6".

As they got settled, the elevator door closed out on them, now sending them up only about six floors.

However, something strange started happening. MacArthur could notice the hint of body spray that Brody had on. A stench like that actually got MacArthur turned on since she actually dug guys with a lot of body spray. Of course, MacArthur did admit that Brody looked kinda dreamy and cute in a really drunken way. And the way she felt his hot searing flesh around the back of her neck actually made her blush.

After reaching up to the six floor, the elevator dinged, which meant they had arrived.

"Well, we're here." MacArthur groaned.

"I just remembered something." Brody replied.

"What's that?" The police cadet said to the surfer dude.

"It's Room 605, that's my room." Brody said, finally remembering something for once.

"Got it." MacArthur nodded.

She carefully managed to carry him over there to his room without bumping into the walls.

Using Brody's hotel room card, MacArthur slid it around the door edges, therefore giving them easy access to his room.

"Okay, want me to carry to your bed?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'd... I'd like that." He nodded.

As they carefully squeezed through the door, MacArthur dragged Brody right by his bed...

...

...

...only to have Brody tumble her on it as well, laying her flat on her back.

"Ohhh, man!" MacArthur groaned. "You sure are heavy for a skinny guy, huh?"

"Must be the tiny beer gut that did it..." Brody gulped.

"Now look what you did to me." MacArthur said, growing restless. "Now I'm feeling tired. And it was all because I carried you... for... nothing. Man, I need a rest."

Carrying Brody like a victim in a car crash definitely took its toll on the plus-size police cadet. With a lot of stamina and strength drained out of her, MacArthur remained on the bed, drained out and exhausted.

"Oh yeah, this is what I definitely need." MacArthur sighed.

But as soon as she kept resting...

*BUMP!*

She felt Brody rest on her shoulder, sleeping like a baby.

MacArthur wasn't really the kind of girl that can blush. Nah, she was a tough woman. She learned a lot from her family, since they were all police cadets like her in the past. Nah, she was the kind of girl that can definitely take some damage like a champ. She was the kind of girl that could be tough as a two-dollar steak at a grocery store. She was the kind of girl that didn't give a crap.

Until now, of course.

_"Wow, Brody's kinda warm..."_ MacArthur thought as she blushed.

Knowing her shoulder was buried onto her body, she wrapped her arm around his waist. MacArthur could now feel her entire heart suddenly melt from his touch. By now, his sensual touch was getting onto MacArthur's other shoulder, lighting her blush up more brighter than ever. The police cadet found herself breathing less as a result. Nevertheless, MacArthur actually like it.

But she found herself liking it more as Brody got a good whiff of the perfume she had on. MacArthur could feel her loins shudder all over with pleasure. With such lust filled inside his heart, Brody shot a very sexual glare at the now-vulnerable police cadet.

"You smell really good..." Brody whispered.

"Thanks," MacArthur sighed. "So do you..."

"I know I do..." He whispered back.

The two somehow got lost in a total embrace that either Brody or MacArthur ever had. Those large yet passionate eyes of MacArthur put such an hypnotic spell on Brody that he couldn't explain. What was it about this girl that Brody really found attractive? Was it her tomboy-ish ways? Her tough exterior? Her rough attitude. Oh, it was something alright.

It was something that made Brody touch his lips to hers.

One single kiss from his lips lit MacArthur up like a firework. She could really feel the fireworks go off in her insides, burning on total impact. To be so simple, every kiss that Brody laid on her felt like total magic at first, making her weak on the knees. Her touch felt something melt inside the surfer dude as well, holding onto MacArthur like a trophy.

The kiss soon turned passionate between the two with Brody slipping his tongue inside the police cadet. MacArthur felt a soft moan break inside her instantly. It had a very warm wet feeling around her mouth, savoring every part of his taste inside her. So far, the momentum was changed as both Brody and MacArthur rolled on top of each other, therefore leaving the cadet on top and surfer bro on the bottom. The makeout between them was growing so passionate, yet grew so hot as time passed on.

Brody rubbed his hands all around MacArthur's entire back and hips, sending out lustful shudders of pleasure shooting out of her. However, things got interesting when Brody let his hands down around her curvaceous butt. He felt a very firm and tight grip, making MacArthur break out in a pleasing moan. Once again, MacArthur felt yet another lustful blush around her cheeks. He knew where Brody was going with this.

MacArthur sat right up and undid her vest and stripped off her white t-shirt, revealing her 36 GG breasts to him (which was held by that big lacy black bra of hers). Brody was captivated by the sight itself that he reached right in and gave her chest a very tight squeeze for good measure. He took in one big grab at her breasts, which made the police cadet squeal and moan in pure sexual delight.

"Ohhhhh..." She moaned a bit lowly.

Getting a kick out of this, Brody started massaging her chest, working those breasts all around in complete circles. He scrunched those babies up so high, it was nearly impossible for MacArthur to breathe. And then, he mushed them up together, which was enough for the bra straps to snap completely off that lace of hers. Knowing this first hand, MacArthur decided to throw away her bra, displaying her now-bare breasts to him. Brody's heart pumped furiously in motion, squeezing the life out of her chest until a moan or two was thrown out or two by the police cadet. The surfer dude couldn't help but get a total kick out of this. MacArthur could say otherwise, considering how beautiful crafted Brody's hands were. He nearly had the hands of a flawless, yet muscular masterpiece.

Brody could feel his lower body stiffen up a little, claiming that he was sporting a little tent inside his shorts. MacArthur definitely knew where Brody was going with this.

"Oooh, getting a little lucky, are we...?" MacArthur smirked.

Brody couldn't say anything in response, but his smile was way enough to say "yes" by itself.

MacArthur gradually got off of him and placed his hands around Brody's zipper. She gently zipped it off, having his erection emerge from the fabric. She was stunned and amazed of how big and throbbing Brody was. The men MacArthur had been with before Brody was nothing but small and puny compared to him. The surfer dude must have stood around nine inches, which was enough for the police cadet to be amazed.

Not taking these urges anymore, MacArthur grasped him very hard and started licking him off in a very teasing way. After getting the tip of his cock wet enough, MacArthur plunged down on his entire nine inches, making him jump a little. Luckily, Brody managed to hang onto the bed, experiencing the greatest moment of his life. Brody broke out in very lustful grunts, being tickled fancy by MacArthur's slippery tongue every chance she got. She wrapped that tongue around that blood-veined rim in circles, making him yelp in surprise. But he expected that to happen, truth be told. Brody never imagined how good MacArthur as this. She knew every technique, tactic and trick there was to sucking him completely off. While she was still slurping him to kingdom come, MacArthur tickled his sack with her right hand, shooting an ounce of pleasure towards Brody. To ease his moans a little, Brody placed his head around his pillow in total control. Brody wasn't so sure if he could take his first time well, but he was hanging onto himself for dear life.

After MacArthur got him wet enough, she took things to another level as she got a hold of her jeans. While Brody shafted himself (just to keep his erection strong), MacArthur zipped all the way down to her legs, exposing her well-impressed womanhood to him. Brody could imagine how warm MacArthur would be inside her. Thankfully, he wasn't about to wait any longer.

"You better give me a good ride there, stallion." MacArthur said, reminding him.

As Brody answered by nodding, MacArthur managed to get on top of his lap. Being very careful and precise, the cadet squatted down to a very painful moan. She gyrated slowly, just to relish the feeling that Brody had. She was everything that Brody had imagined she would feel. She did feel warm as expected, thrusting through her hot pink texture. Her clit clenched on tight, which squeezed all around his sliding rod. Some of his pre-cum had leaked as a result of MacArthur clenching her lips. Brody yet again used his hands to squeeze that curvaceous rear of hers. It was very soft and thick as whipped cream and a cloud combined. He then made her ass twerk around that hardened manhood of his, increasing twice the pressure they had.

By then, MacArthur started bumping and grinding as furiously, shaking the bed hard as they could. However, her gyrating forced her big ample breasts to bounce, which brought a wicked smile to Brody's mellowed face. They jiggled up and down so perfectly like two large-sized water balloons. That sight had Brody hypnotized like a devious spell. While she was bouncing heavily, Brody flicked his tongue around her left nipple making her a bit erect herself. Brody did the same to her around the right nipple. MacArthur enjoyed the feeling of his tongue scrape all over her chest, feeling more moist and wetter than their combined loin heat. All of this bumping and grinding was making MacArthur sore, but the pain was feeling very worth it for her. She could ride him like this forever, but Brody actually had other plans.

Taking control for a while, Brody managed to turn MacArthur around, putting the Cadet on the bottom and putting himself on top. Before he could start getting dirty again, Brody decided to take off his signature pink tanktop, showing off his impressive six pack abs to MacArthur. A sight like that was making MacArthur turned on as ever.

"Mmmmmm, you definitely know how to work out..." MacArthur cooed.

"Thanks for the compliment, babe." Brody winked.

Not taking any time to talk, Brody spreaded MacArthur's legs from side to side. Positioning his manhood perfectly, he slammed through her groin in perfect ease.

One by one, he gyrated his muscle-bound hips, bringing in yet another tingling sensation. The sweat Brody was gleaming all around his skin actually made perfect lubrication for him, bringing in such deeper penetrations. MacArthur eased down her moans, just by biting her tongue in a pleasing way. The cadet never felt anything like this in a long time. She never even had her first time until now. With all the intense thrusting Brody had been giving her, she could see why he had the sex drive of a jackhammer. But the surfer dude soon grew himself exhausted as a result. But despite all of that, it made Brody want to keep going.

A moaning MacArthur took the time to clench Brody's tight buttocks, making him push harder. By now, the base of his cock was getting extra red, indicating a huge eruption coming underway. So he started thrusting faster and faster just to make the explosion bigger as he anticipated. His body started burning up like he was on fire (mostly it was coming from the combined body heat coming from him and MacArthur) and his sweat started dripping from his chest all the way down to his abs. While he was building up to his climax, MacArthur started building up hers. At the same time he was thrusting her, MacArthur started rubbing herself as an attempt to increase this incredible pleasure between them. It worked to their advantage as their moans started to grow louder and their bodies started getting hotter. In fact, Brody and MacArthur's combined body heat was hot enough to fog up the hotel windows. Which was good since no one would even think of seeing their little act of love from six stories high.

After a moment of bed-shaking, Brody finally felt something shake inside him.

"Oh crap, I'm...!" He grunted.

With one final thrust, MacArthur let out one huge window-shattering moan, taking in one orgasmic release. His seed had blended so well with her juices, bursting out of their loins terrifically. The feeling had felt so wet, silky and hot that he kept their loins attached together. He couldn't even bother pulling out of her, and luckily, he didn't want to. His hips kept on convulsing over and over again, completely draining his cum out the tip of his cock. After releasing himself several times, Brody finally collapsed in exhaustion. He soon rested on top of MacArthur, who was completely catching her breath from this moment.

Both Brody and MacArthur rested it out a bit, relishing the most wonderful experience that they both had. The two took their time embracing and wiping each other's sweat off, just to dry up.

"Hehehe, that was fun," MacArthur chuckled. "How did you learn to fuck like that?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Geoff snuck out a lot of porn for me to watch," Brody said, somehow admitting the truth.

"Oh, really?" MacArthur smirked. "I gotta say, you definitely do a better job than those hunks."

"No problem." Brody nodded.

While the two continued their embrace, Brody noticed his phone was lighting up.

Curious, he looked that he had a text message from Geoff. It read:

_**Hey dude, where U at? The party's off the hook!** _

With a smirk, Brody texted back despite being a little hungover and drunk. He texted his friend back this little message:

**_At room bro. Got a little hungover. Catch ya tomorrow dude._ **

Finally, he put away his phone and wrapped his arm around MacArthur as they slept. He never imagined that this painful hangover that he had would obviously make something good and unbelievable happen to it. Even though he probably wouldn't remember what happen moments later, Brody loved every single moment of it.

And in a way, it was definitely worth it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my friend on facebook loves what I did for her. I think she'd like it very much for sure.
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior out! (And no, not in the very gay way)


End file.
